The ocular zonule will be characterized ultrastructurally, biochemically, and immunologically in human and bovine eyes to serve as a baseline for comparison with abnormal zonules in human disease. Since the zonules appear to be a component of the elastic microfibrillar system, the distribution of elastic fibers and microfibrils will be described and quantified throughout the eye so defects in this part of the system can also be recognized. Changes in the elastic microfibrillar system will be specifically sought in eyes of pathologic size. We will prepare antibodies to whole zonules, to microfibrillar protein, and to biochemically characterized and purified zonular components, in order to identify antigenic sites in normal zonules. The antibodies will also be used to investigate abnormal zonules, and to compare zonular proteins with other connective tissue glycoproteins and proteoglycans. Special comparison will be made with the vitreous, to explore the possibility of shared components. Biochemical characterization will include standard methods of protein and carbohydrate analysis. The cell of origin of the zonule will be determined by immunohistochemical methods, including immunoprecipitation of organ-cultured lens and ciliary epithelium. These same methods will be used, where applicable, to investigate the zonular abnormality in all cases of primary lens dislocation which can be obtained, and in the pseudoexfoliative syndrome.